


Witch and the Beast

by Anxiety_Induced_Writing



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Beauty and the Beast AU, Blood, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mortal Wounds, Multi, Roses, authors a dick, man these boys are gay, white witch marvin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-03-26 12:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19005406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxiety_Induced_Writing/pseuds/Anxiety_Induced_Writing
Summary: Dark is a Prince cursed to a horrible fate.Marvin is the son of a witch who was the cause of the curse.When the two meet, it is unsure how it will go, and it doesn't seem to get any better. But, how will it turn out?Your classic beauty and the beast au! I'm going to try to update every Tuesday!





	1. A Prince

There once was a prince named Dark. He had two siblings older by two years, Damien and Celine, who both perished in murder scandal by a close friend of theirs. Dark's parents had died soon before, a few months before the twins were to turn eighteen. 

Thus, Dark was alone, but he didn't mind it. Sometimes he felt as though Damien and Celine were still with him, as though they were a part of him. 

The family had lived in a beautiful stone castle, a rose garden surrounded the area, which Dark adored. He of course could have anything he wanted, but he focused on his garden most of all. It was his prized possession. Damien had his area, full of carnations, and Celine had her own red poppies, but Dark had his roses. 

His parties were beautiful, always held in honor of his late family, but they always were the spectical of the month. The theme was always red and blue, Celine and Damien's colours. Dark always wore black to these, and while some think it was for mourning, others thought it was simply for how well he looked in black. 

It was during one of these memorial parties that a wanderer came to the door. The party was soon ending, most of the guests gone, but few friends of the prince stayed longer than the usual guest. Dark along with his friend, the prince of a nearby kingdom who's two brothers perished in the same murder party, went to greet the latecomer. 

When they opened the door, they found a woman, beraggled and holding only a rose, although it was so white, it wouldn't have came from Dark's garden. She offered the rose as a gift, asking for shelter for the night, as a snow storm seemed to be blowing from the West. Dark, remembering what his siblings had told him about strangers, turned her away. She warned him about beauty being found inside, and he dismissed her once more. 

As he did so, her haggard appearance changed, revealing long, silver hair, youthful green eyes, pale white skin that shined with radiance. It was a witch, and as she transformed, he did as well. His eyes grew ever darker, course black hair poured from his skin. He was a Beast. He ran into his room, not seeing the transformation of all those who were in the castle. As he ran, he heard the witch speak.

"As the last petal falls from this rose, you will forever become a Beast. There is but one exception, if you can fall in love and have the same person fall in love with you before the last petal falls, then it will be reversed."

No one came looking, for no one remembered them, the witch had seen to that. However, the pink prince noticed something. She looked as if she was frail, almost as it the spell took so much out of her. He tried helping, but he was soon turned. 

Thus, they were left, Dark's heart growing cold, the servants and people still in the castle loosing hope of ever being human again. That is, until the witch's husband, and then son, came to visit.


	2. A Witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yo! I almost forgot to post!!!!

One early morning, Marvin was brewing. A splash of milk, a lavender flower, all added as the rising sun began shifting light. He looked over the town he lived in, the window showing the view gifted to them with their hillside house. "Marvin! Go on to the village, you've got your money on the table," his father, Chase, called out. He smiled and grabbed his ladel, taking a cup from the table beside him and spooning some of the potion in. 

Taking the cup, he went down to the dining room and sat it down, trading the concoction for the money. He made his way the the door and called out, "Bye Papa!" 

The town was busy as usual, the witch used to the bustle as he weaved through the townsmen. The coins jangled in his satchel as he ducked to avoid a woman lashing out to grab her husband, and he smiled a sorry. The woman gave a glare, and pulled her husband ever closer. Marvin sighed and went on his way. 

He was ever aware of the stares he received, all because of how he looked and his mother. He finally made it to the flower shop, ducking in and ringing the bell above the door, "Madame Orchid! Are you here?" A woman came bustling out, a smile on her face as she walked behind the counter. "Ah, good to see you! Have you got any roses?"

The sad smile on Orchid's face all but answered his question. "You know Marvin, you are my only constant customer. Not even men think to get their wife's a gift except maybe once a year. No roses, although I do have more lavender and milkweed." 

"You know I can't say no to those," a smile graced his lips, and he set money on the counter as Orchid prepared the plants in their wrapping. "Have you seen little Jackie? Last I heard of him was from my father, Chase said he was looking for me, had something."

"Last I heard he was out near his house, I suggest going to him before you get bread and milk, sounded like he wanted to bargain."

"Thanks Madame, one of these days I'll find a way to repay you for your kindness, for your willingness to serve me!" Marvin dashed out the door, stumbling into a man he really didn't want to see. "Go away, Author. I'm going to see Jackie." 

Author, a man with close cut black hair and brown eyes, leaned over Marvin. Yan, his loyal sidekick was next to him as usual, grin wide and skirt billowing in the wind. "You see Marvin, I don't understand. Why does everyone avoid you like the plague? You're certainly beautiful. With that skin of yours, we'd make excellent children." Nope, getting out of there now. 

Marvin ducked under his arm and dashed off, leaving Author sputtering where he stood. 

"I don't understand, Yan. Why doesn't he like me? I'm one of the only people that will talk to him!" Yan patted his arm, understanding why, but stayed silent. "Honestly, his silver hair may be a witches symbol, but I would make sure our children would never be witches, not a single hair would be silver. But those eyes, those green eyes. And his skin! He would be the perfect match for me."

Why can't this idiot realize that they are both boys?! Ugh, Marvin stormed off to find Jackie, a kid, the son of a hunter who recently moved to town but lived near a natural rock quarry. The kid was rather good at randomly finding gems and Marvin was in need. 

"Jackie!" He called out as he neared the American's house, seeing the kid out in the garden. Angus, the hunter, was with him, and he smiled at the sight of Marvin. "And Angus! Good to see you!" The two smiled as Jackie perked up from where he was in the grass, holding some weeds triumphantly. 

"Antoher victory for the amazing Jackieboy Man! Oh, Marvin! I've got two for ya this time!" Jackie smiled, his red shirt bright as he dashed into the house. Marvin smiled at him as he left, then watched Angus as he went back to gardening. 

Jackie soon came back, a beautiful red crystal along with a blue. "Look! Sapphire and Ruby if I'm not mistaken!" As well as being good at finding them, Jackie was really good at guessing what their names were. 

Marvin gasped, he's never seen these two. Something different was coming his way, finally. Marvin has found that the gems Jackie finds usually coincides with the happenings of the future. "This will make for a fun time. How much?" 

"Three francs." 

The purchase was quickly made, and Marvin dashed off back to the town square. Now, the tricky part. He dashed to the first bakery stand he could find, making sure to hold up money. "Sir, may I buy some bread?" The man did not look or speak to him, only laid a loaf down and held out a hand as he worked with another customer. 

Marvin set down three francs in his hand, but he motioned for more. Marvin put in another, despite the fact that the woman the man was helping payed two francs. Ugh, people. He stuffed the load on his bag, and took off to find milk. 

The same thing happened there, and Marvin, head down and not a single person touching him, made his way home, where his father was probably working.


	3. The Victory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am not really happy with this

At home, Marvin found his father working hard on his music box. This is what Chase does for a living, make music boxes, but they always fell through. However, Chase and Marvin were both optimistic about this one. Chase was working, huched over the table where a small box rested. The man had the empty cup from earlier beside him as he tinkered with the box, until Marvin cleared his voice.

The older man jumped, sending a wrench flying as Marvin giggled. "Marvin! Perfect, just in time to see if this one works!" Chase smiled and gestured to the small box beside him. The outside was a silver colour, decorated with carnations and poppies along with a single rose stem coming out, forming the handle if a music box. 

When asked where he got his inspiration, Chase would always say his late wife had the theme of the box, plenty of carnations and poppies in her life, and then a single rose. One wound, the box should play a tune designed and written by Marvin, the actual sound almost like a piano.

Marvin moved closer as Chase wound it up, both holding their breaths. Then, he let it go. A soft tune played out, and Marvin grew ever hopeful, eyes watching the box as it played with baited breath. Then, the song finished, right as it was supposed to. The two let their breaths go, and then realized what happened. 

Chase let out a laugh of excitement, and then the two were jumping around and hugging, teary smiles on their faces. "It worked, it worked." Marvin whispered through tears of delight. Chase smiled as he pulled away, planting a kiss on Marvin's forehead. 

"You know what this means, right?"

"You have to go away to the fair?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry Marv-"

"It's fine!" Marvin was grinning, eyes happy. "Go, it'll take a half day today ge there and it starts tomorrow. Go on, I'll be here when you come back." 

Chase started collecting his things, but before he headed out the door, he paused. "What do you want me to bring back to you?"

"A flower, a rose."

"Of course, I should've know. I love you, my little rose."

"I love you, Papa." And then the door slammed shut, and Marvin heard the sound of a horse a few moments later. And he was alone.


	4. The Fool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I write this literally today I kept putting this off I'm sorry it's short and bleh

It was a few day after Chase left that he came by. Marvin was out in the garden, sitting under the shade of the tree as he read when Author came by. He was alone, odd, and came to lean against the tree to look over his shoulder. He quickly grabbed the book and started turning it around to try and read it. "Marvin, how do you read these? There's no pictures!" 

Marvin quickly scrambled up, grabbing his book from the other man before slowly closing it, making sure it wasn't damaged. He patted the book as he say it down, and he himself leaned against the tree as well, arms crossed and shoulder digging into the rough bark. 

"I read the words, you see, books are made up of words, which are made of letters, of which there are twenty six of. So I learned how to read those twenty six letters, and then I learned words made of those, then it's a book."

Author looked a little flabbergasted, and shook it off. "Nevermind all that, pretty things like you shouldn't need to think about anything but their mate. So, I was thinking, you, me, a house with kids. Little ones running amok. How do you like it?" 

Marvin flinched at each new thing, quickly shaking his head. "No! No, I will never be with you! Get away from me." Marvin looked at the man with disgust before grabbing his book and running inside, leaving the man to walk away on his own. 

He needed more than this, the same old same old. The town was always the same, people still the same assholes, Marvin thought as he watched the man leave. He would never be the husband of that man, no matter what it took.

"I want someone to understand," he said aloud to the empty house, "I want so much more than they've got planned."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for reading! I do take request for anything really, just comment down below! I'm always open for some request for either my highschool au in Highschool Musicals or my hero au in Hero's and Civilians! I'll also do other requests, as can be found in Prompts!! Comments are always appreciated!! Thanks again for reading!! 💚💚


End file.
